


y e l l o w

by Masaomi (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consent Issues, Crushes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, POV First Person, Watersports, more like The Author Has Issues, piss drinking, technically also SaKida and MiKida, update: now with actual mikida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Masaomi
Summary: Oneshots related to my (awful) piss kink. Which isnotthe reason my gang is called Yellow Scarves, mind you, but it's a cursed coincidence of sorts.None of these shorts are in the same timeline unless noted.





	1. time's past for more regrets

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not a good way to cope with anything
> 
> (may get better explanation when I have more ideas. sorry ive been awful these past weeks)

I should've stopped any and all of this when I could. If I could. Orihara is the kind who will make you think you have a choice, that you actually have any control.   
  
But there was nothing to keep me within the hinges - I was already skirting the law, no parents to care, my only friends were those in my gang and a girl who seemed to actually encourage anything I could do with Izaya. And the only one who could give me a down-to-earth respite was far away.

 

The informant had been content to work at his laptop while I sat down at the couch and looked at the grey skies, simmering in regret and self-disgust, rolling a bottle in my hand. I didn't truly struggle, not really, when he told me to take off my pants - though I'd been burning even before then.

 

Izaya is casual as he brings me up onto the sink, cold seeping into my legs, a reminder of what could've happened if I had any less control. He says he should have given me more water, and a part of me agrees, and I think I hate that part.

 

This time there was no surprises when taking just the slightest bit of lube and prodding into my back end. There had been, on the first instances he'd implied the possibility of putting anything up my ass. He was surprised a boy my age would know about these things. Well, if I wasn't in love, I wouldn't have known.

 

_ Mikado would be so disgusted if he saw me right now. _ My skin pricks to think of it. He'd be disappointed in how my life is in general.

 

"It was foolish of me to assume you were solely heterosexual. You do play the part well, Kida."

 

I guess I agree with that.   
  
Having his fingers in there isn't necessarily new, but this situation is. Specifically caving to this in a sickeningly casual way is. It's filthy.   
  
The intention here isn't to pleasure me, not at this point in time. Getting me fully hard would only make things more difficult. This is a sink. Things go down.   
  
It's likely to make me feel more vulnerable, to get my heart rate to skim on the edge of missing rhythm. There wouldn't be a point to this if I just felt dead. With the other hand under my shirt, Izaya can feel the beats. I suppose that is what leads him to ask, "you ready?"   
  
Any answer would be the same, I don't want to be here much longer, even knowing I don't really have anywhere to go. I shift upon the sink edge and let out a nervous breath. His fingers slide out of me and place themselves down from my stomach instead.   
  
My bladder's not even near bursting, but it's pretty full, at least full enough to have chipped my inhibitions up to this point. Full enough that the man's hand over the position makes me sweat. We both know this, that without more wait and water and preparation he'll really have to coax it out of me, but it's no different than other shows of control.

 

I lean against the mirror, its surface a near chill against my heated face. Izaya's fingers hurt on my abdomen, my body naturally resisting the prospect of letting go. It's a blessed-cursed pain, and his fingers shift in pressure and I utter a little gasp, a small streak of urine shooting from my dick.

 

"Oh," The informant comments, amused, and the shame flares up my spine at the reminder he's very much watching that. He knows that this first loosening makes it all the easier for my bladder to give in to pressure, so he fists his hand and jabs.

 

A shiver runs all through me as the pissing really starts, prick twitching as the gush hits the sink. Izaya can make it a stronger jet at will, depending on the pressure he applies to me, but he seems to simply enjoy watching me helplessly pee.

 

And I enjoy it too, gods I hate how much I enjoy it. That I'm already half hard, that I can barely think through the pleasure-shame fog in my mind. My face is up against the mirror and my eyes are shut, he can't really see my expression wholly - but it's undeniable that he can see everything else, the reflection like a front row seat to the spectacle of my dick gushing yellow into a goddamn bathroom sink.

 

I dare look for a bit, and I just look  _ pathetic _ , and Izaya, he looks his smug-delighted look, like the one he wore when we first met but seeming a tad darker (with sick enjoyment) now.

 

I have not been pushed to my limit, or even too close to it, so although it's plenty of piss, it doesn't last forever. When the stream weakens, and at this point Izaya knows my body didn't even require his insistent pressure for most of the process, he relocates his hand instead, pumping it down my cock as if trying to milk me. I'd been somehow able to mostly keep my noises back during this - whatever this was - but when he does that, I squeak embarrassingly.  _ As if I could feel any more lowered than that _ .   
  
He pumps out the last dribbles and drops, but doesn't stop. My teeth grit. Even when I'm empty, he keeps that up, getting me fully hard in my aroused and weakened state. It's not like this was completely out of plan. It's not like I can actually be surprised anymore. He has Saki's permission, as much as her words of "just let him take care of you" when he began groping me in full view of her could unambiguously be.   
  
There should be no way for me to be this worked up with the cool marble on my thighs and the smell of piss down the drain and this man pressing against my back, but my breath is sharp and short and my precum dribbles freely onto his fingers as if beckoned.

 

He'd already had his fingers up my ass, so it would be ridiculously easy for him to just belt down and slide into me while jerking me off, and I am scared at how complacent my mind is with that possibility.  _ No _ , I try to internally convince myself. There's only so many pieces you can shatter into before becoming dust and whisking away with the wind.   
  
But he does place a couple fingers back in, this time not avoiding but going straight for my prostate, and I cannot bite back a strip of broken moans. My fingers curl on the mirror that's slightly fogged with my pants, I twitch in Izaya's hand with the dual pleasure, letting him drive me to the edge.    
  
I manage to keep my voice down when climax hits, a long weak sound accompanying the cum that flecks across the mirror and falls onto the sink. If my position weren't so precarious, perhaps I could've lost myself more, maybe pretended that this is not where I am.   
  
  
We clean up swiftly, and that feels weird for me - that he isn't asking for anything now or even making comments. I should be thankful, but it makes me uneasy instead, because I know him.   
  
"Are you going to demand anything from me?" I don't want to leave the obvious opening for him to ask something sudden of me at another point. Another day. Completely out of the blue. He's done that.   
  
"Hmm. I was dwelling on it. I realized, you've come to take my fingers so well. If you keep coming back... I could introduce you to more than that without trouble."    
  
I wish I weren't looking, to not see the knowing glint in those red eyes that has my hairs on end, as he deepens the blow with simple word choice.   
  
  
"I wouldn't want to do that under this sort of setup, though. Perhaps one where... I can pretend to be someone else, hmm?"   
  
  
_ I hate this. _


	2. opposite extremes of being appropriate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda disgusting and personal as it plays to my huge crush and desires, feelings I actually had back then when living in Ikebukuro. I honestly don't know why I didn't lock this fic before, since the entire premise is about a kink I'm sorta sensitive with now and was ashamed about during that life,,
> 
> This is explicit but is not 100% sexual and has no previous established relationship. That said, me getting Mikado to pee in my mouth because I want to is pretty gay. I doubt I would've had the courage to actually ask that of him but then again this is what fics are for, and I can be really reckless.
> 
> Once again: there is piss drinking in this! I do not glaze it over, I do not tone it down, my Perverse Sexual Lust takes the reins for an impulsive possibly bad decision. I am super damn gay for Mikado and I fantasized about this kind of thing _constantly_ back then.

Mikado has somewhere to be. Where, I haven't gotten the exact directions. And neither has he.

 

My friend is, in all honesty, a good student. He's just intelligent and more perceptive than one would give him credit for, with a side effect of sometimes missing things that are right in front of his nose (the only logical reason for him apparently not seeing how stupidly in love I am with him for all this time). He actually has patience to study and isn't a class rep for no reason, and- well let's just skip to the part where he's going to a meeting/event in a campus which will be really great for study or even career opportunities. And I'm going to take him because I am the one with the motorbike.

 

The bike is from Toramaru, a gift from Chikage since the owner bought a new one. I got help from Kyōhei in fixing it up a bit and giving it a makeover so it doesn't look like I'm part of a biker gang. My only real complaint so far is that I can't (legally) carry three people on it.

 

I'm waiting on him now because he's going to go straight from a thing to another. Busy, busy, but at this rate I'm sure he's going to be hella successful as soon as he's out of highschool, which is a few months away. He has less free time to spend with me and Anri that way, but it's not so bad when I can take him back and forth on my vehicle and have him hug me during the whole rides.

 

It's very nice, actually, other than the erections I usually have to endure from that.

 

When Mikado finally shows up, I'm leaning back on my motorcycle looking bored, but hopefully cool to whoever takes the time to look at me. "Took you long enough."

 

"Sorry, Masaomi." He immediately apologizes as I offer his helmet.

 

"It's fine." I grin, and as soon as he takes his headpiece, I ruffle his adorable short hair. 

 

"No, it's not." Though he sometimes gets flustered with obviously affectionate gestures like what I just did, this time he didn't. In fact, he had sported a sort of grumpy, uncomfortable expression since he appeared in my vision. "That messed up my timing, I might end up late to the event."

 

Be pristinely timely for one thing, and you might not be able to do so for another. You can never win these things, but I'm not gonna tell him to not care about it. "We're gonna be fine. Come on, hop on." I jump right into my driving position, fitting my helmet and gripping the handles.

 

Mikado puts his helmet on and clicks it into safety, getting up and sitting behind me. His arms are around me without a prompt and with the stable, firm hold, I kick back the supporter and start up the engine.

 

The general direction of the place is taken and I go for the proper job of a motorcycle, which is zooming between cars to avoid nonsense.

 

The amount of cars and traffic lights still doesn't help us. This is the only time I miss walking everywhere, not having to stop; as a pedestrian I can turn corners if I don't wanna wait.

 

The not-so-great speed made me notice more to Mikado than what just seemed concern or the early looking grumpiness. He was tense. And he's not scared of bike rides; he has gotten used to my riskiest stunts without as much as shivers. I wonder if someone pissed him off in school.

 

Being a dropout means I can't protect my friends from within the school itself but you bet I can stand threateningly at the gates after classes if I have to. Not that he and Anri are defenseless, it's more that they still have to work on choosing to do that.

 

I'm not gonna ask about it now though. Not like me being sour over someone is gonna curse them from afar or anything.

 

We stop to ask for more exact directions a couple times; the first two people are woefully unhelpful. The third properly informs about that academic campus being on northeast Kita, so I kick off in a new path afterwards.

 

As this was developing, my awareness of something being wrong with my friend was also growing. 

 

His legs were squeezing me and the bike pretty hard, his grip shifting and alternating from soft to tight on my shirt. At this point it was completely impossible to ignore that there was a real issue here; Mikado is subtle with annoyance, to the point you have to be paying good attention to him to notice he's annoyed at something. This here was waaay unsubtle.

 

I do have a... distinct hope about what it could be.

 

At the next traffic stop, I tap his leg and turn my head around, pulling up my visor. "Mikado, what's up? You're super tense. In pain, asthma acting up?"

 

"Um, no, no." He replied, keeping his visor in place, making his voice pretty muffled.

 

"Please tell me."

 

"I just need to go to the bathroom."

 

It's a _good_ _thing_ that the helmet could hide part of my face and make it so the awfully hot blood rushing to it wasn't as easy to notice. My veins were bullet train tracks as the disgusting joy of hearing that sentence alone assaulted me.

 

"Is it bad? You need me to stop somewhere?" I manage to say without choking on my words. 

 

"No, we better not. We're already on risky time, I can go when I get there." Was the response, and he leaned his helmet back on my shoulder, signaling an end of conversation.

 

...  _ Does he know what he's doing to me? _ Does he know how frantic my heart is right now?

 

I'm gonna have to double down on my focus on driving because hell, the notion that Mikado is holding me tightly on this uncomfortable vehicle and that he's desperate to pee is... very, very distracting. From experience, I know the back of a bike is a terrible place to be in this predicament, and I can only deliciously imagine his growing discomfort in this struggling-

 

Green light. Oh right, driving.

 

I had a lot of power (but also not really) as both his best friend and driver here. I could very well park somewhere and insist he "find himself a nearby bathroom or we're not going anywhere". I could also deliberately make the ride slower to prolong his desperation. This is important for him though, so I'm not gonna mess it up just because I'm a kinky bastard. I'll try to get there at a reasonable non-illegal pace.

 

I've hardly been to Kita other than the occasional walk north from Raira, but the new sights were basically lost on me when I was so hyper-aware of my best friend clinging dutifully to me. The subtle shifting! The fingers twisting on my abdomen! His crotch pressing so tightly to my behind! I had to keep my visor open to deal with the stuffiness from the heat rising subtle up my neck.

 

After some time and having gone well across the ward, I felt Mikado nudge me with his helmet. "I think it's beyond the river crossing there." He made a small point with his head forwards, and indeed after the river there seemed to be an open area and lots of trees and what could be university buildings tucked somewhere in there, my only sure hint a few traces of clustered lights in there. It was starting to get dark, after all.

 

I turned after the bridge cross and looked for clear signs of it being the campus we were after, but Mikado must have found it first because he hurriedly said, "It's here, it's here. Let's just find the entrance..."

 

There was a marker with the campus' name by an ornate chain door, with an entrance or guard post by it and tennis courts beyond. It almost looked like a park from this perspective, so many trees...

 

I sidled up to the start of a curved parking area and kicked down my bike's supporter with all the ease this vehicle has to offer. Cars can eat their hearts out.

 

Clicking off my helmet, I waited for my friend to climb down. I noticed a delightful, brief squeezing of his thighs before he cautiously stepped off, and I powered down the motor to follow suit. Mikado's hand veering close to the opening of his pocket after he handed me his head piece also didn't fail to get noted in my radar.

 

"Are you coming too?" He asked, maybe having been expecting me not to.

 

"Yeah. I mean, unless I'm not allowed to. Are you gonna tell me you don't look like you need help? You've been needing to pee bad aaall this ride."

 

"D-don't remind me." Eyes drawing away from me, Mikado otherwise didn't question my offer for company. I strapped the helmets to my vehicle with my (evil, thanks Walker for that) lock and walked with him towards the entrance.

 

I tried to not ogle. His pace was a bit clunky and sweat was forming on his forehead. Given that I knew the symptoms all too well firsthand, it was very easy to see them in someone else. They were a bit harder to notice in reality than in my... many fantasies about him in this state, but I was way too happy about this being real to mind that.

 

Given how this place seemed a lot emptier than it should be with an event taking place, we came up to the nearest official dude who seemed to know this campus. I probably looked like some rando just passing by, but Mikado looked like a proper attendee for a place like this, so I hoped we would be allowed around with no issues.

 

"Excuse me, could you direct us to the building for the meetings? I was told to look for the administrative committee first. And, uhn, also a bathroom." 

 

_ He's so cute!! _

 

The man smiled in amusement seeing someone as young as my best friend looking so refined. "You'll find what you're looking for northeast to here, see that path with trees? You follow it. This entrance here is the easier access to the sports fields, but I can forgive your mistake of using this one instead of the main if it's your first time. All the primary campus features are there as well."

 

I could almost feel Mikado trying to not audibly groan. It would mean a lot of walking before he could get to a toilet, and I felt as bad for him as I felt a selfish contentment at that.

 

"Alright, thank you so much! Let's go buddy, no time to lose right? Important first impressions and all." I clapped a hand around his shoulder, causing him to clench his fist in mild startle. I did it carefully and even then it posed a little concern for his control?  _ Ah _ ~

 

I was having the time of my life as we walked there. Noticing his hand snuck inside his pocket, his non-smooth pace torn between going slow and careful or trying to speed up, his brow a constant little crease. My happiness over such a simple thing was ridiculous. Not that I wanted him to... know that.

 

"How long since you gone to the bathroom? You could've gone at Raira, you know." I sent him a little empathetic smile.

 

"Not since morning I think... Also, didn't wanna go out of my way and be late." He explained.

 

I could tease him and point out that we're surrounded by trees, would be easy to just sneak behind one. But he probably wouldn't actually take the suggestion and the possibility of relief would just torture him more.

 

_ The thought of him being desperate enough to have to pull his cock out in public is so hot though- _

 

"It'll be fine! Look, this building's just here gotta have a toilet for sure." I reassure him, trying to not think about things that are going to make me pop a boner out of the damn blue. And 'just here' is a pretty relative expression given that the nearest building was still an unpleasant enough walk distance away.

 

Mikado looks at me like he  _ wants _ to believe it'll be fine, but the pained look on his face and the deep reach into his pocket don't bely a lot of confidence.

 

It makes me wonder how much he's drank from morning until now, and how much of a stoic holder he could be. Maybe he's one of the sorta dudes who never dances and whines and just sorta looks semi-normal even when he's about to burst?

 

Even though I should be rooting for him to make it, I still get those kinds of thoughts...

 

By the time we reached this building, we began our search. Though the lights for the first floor seemed initially turned on, everything was empty and two thirds of the lamps were actually off.

 

In our brief look around, we met with a manager or janitor that took to our confused search.

 

"This building's going to be closed for the event. If you're here for the meetings, they're by the A zone, the contests by the main entrance, the rest of the stuff around the C patio." The dude helpfully told us.

 

It was pretty obvious by now that, in my parking as soon as possible trying to help him, I ended up giving us the least helpful head start into this place.

 

"Ah... I see..." Mikado politely acknowledged, though I knew he was dying inside. It seemed this place was just in the process of closing, so we wouldn't be able to stay.

 

As we left for yet another walk, with the building behind us becoming completely dark as the remaining lights were turned off, my friend momentarily stopped with a whimper. His hand went to his crotch and squeezed, eyes scrunching up tight.

 

He looked magnanimously attractive like that but I did feel sorry for him, gently rubbing his shoulder. "Hurts, doesn't it, buddy?" 

 

"Nnnmm." Was his unhelpful but understandable response, hunching over slightly, legs pressed together.

 

"You know... we're alone out here, you could-"

 

"No. Let's keep going." He insisted, starting to hurry along. It was typical, really. Mikado wasn't a class representative for no reason.

 

If I really knew he wouldn't make it, I'd stop him and pull him into a corner myself. But I didn't know this place (or his bladder really) so it could be that facilities were just within reach. Even back in our hometown, out in the forests and rice swamp surroundings that were just  _ trees and grass _ , it had been hard to get him to just pee when he needed to.

 

I know I'm kind of a hypocrite here, but I have  _ reasons _ , I'm not just out to be a masochist, okay?

 

So I just hurried along with him. If he was gonna wait and be super proper by his own choice, then more delicious, desperate Mikado for me! 

 

According to the signs, we soon arrived to area C, where some demonstration and food stalls were set up on the center area, gathering a lot of people compared to the deserted feel of the path we took until here. Mikado very pointedly turned away from the groups of people drinking and the ones gathered around a woman's custom sake tryout stand.

 

The C buildings didn't seem to be particularly involved with all the stuff going on in their open patio, but they were at least fully lit up and open, the artificial lights clashing with the sunlight that still remained.

 

We got into the nearest one, naturally. Only a couple people zipped around, not heeding Mikado's tense and struggling walk. I narrowly avoided a chair to the head as some dudes carried them from a classroom to the outside.

 

And we found no restrooms. Not in this floor, at least. Some stacks of boxes on corridors made the passages more difficult, the signs within were blank aside from the emergency exit ones. When I turned to Mikado to tell him we must have passed the stairs at some point, I found him leaning his shoulder against the wall with a leg lifting to cross tightly against the other, hands balled into fists.

 

"This is r-really bad." He stuttered. "I'm not sure if I can..."

 

"You can't hold it? Can't go up the stairs?" I quickly stepped closer to him, now definitely more worried. Maybe at this point he was regretting not having just done it outside.

 

"What stairs?" He asked, pained blue eyes shining some hope.

 

My somewhat lost expression probably dashed that, gaze flickering from side to side. "I'm pretty sure they're here somewhere..."

 

Groaning with annoyance, he strugglingly got himself off the wall's support, thighs squeezed strongly and when his hand grasped my shoulder, it was like vice.

 

And then an idea - a  _ fantasy _ , if anything, but at the rate of this predicament it was an  _ idea _ \- jumped (in)appropriately in my mind. 

 

"Mikado, I got a plan. Come with me." I spoke up, taking his wrist and letting him get some balance back before dragging him into the next corridor past another stack of boxes.

  
  


He was just so near the point of giving up that he let me lead him along. I glanced into classrooms along the out of the way corridor, utterly nervous for entirely different reasons than Mikado was. Although just about all of them were empty people-wise, there was an old one open that seemed to be going through reforms, and had no camera as a bonus. Paint was cracked and parts of the wall were drilled through. I got my friend in and closed the door behind us, shutting out the hallway light in favor of the faint natural light outside that still let us see to some extent.

 

"M-Masaomi, what-"

 

"Look, don't freak out too much when I say it. I'm not gonna force you, okay? But you're really out of options right now. Can you sit down?" I began, walking to the back end of the room, behind some messily put together chairs and tables.

 

He nodded, and I felt bad for how unbelievably cute I found him to be right then. Now alone with me, he freely grasped at himself, his face red and body strained with effort. 

 

I had to drop this bomb though - that I could potentially regret forever, but it's likely that I would never have an opportunity like this ever again. I didn't even take in a breath before doing it. "Mikado, I want you to use my mouth."

 

"What?!" Completely understandable. He blushed harder than before, now sat on the floor as per asked with his thighs pressed together, expression shocked - but devoid of any kind of anger or insult because I didn't look to be joking at all.

 

"I mean it. I want to do it for you. Not even as a sort of sacrifice or anything. All clean, you just relax and I swallow all of it. No mess left behind. But if it's, you know, too personally invasive, you can still use one of the corners here. To not wet yourself. And all." I basically pushed out of my mouth, admitting in a single volley at least some three hidden depths that I could only hope wouldn't freak or gross him out too badly. "I won't push you." Okay, maybe a little, because I want it pretty badly.

 

I felt bad for him, caught between the options of peeing his nice pants, leaving a big puddle somewhere for the cleaning staff to deal with and hopefully not have suspicion placed on him, or a definite breach of friendship lines with his kinky bisexual best friend who's crushing on him (though he very likely doesn't know all those things about me yet). By personal experience, though, I could at least be assured that the relief would feel so good that I could dissuade away any seriety that remained in him after the mind-numbing pleasure. I'm pretty sure serving as an urinal doesn't count as sexual harassment or taking virginities or anything.

 

"Masaomi, are you sure? You have drunk some weird stuff before, b-but this is..." Mikado still hesitated, but he honestly looked like he didn't want to keep holding onto a bursting bladder either.

 

"I am completely, absolutely sure." I knelt down to further prove my point. "Also, those sauces are good even without stuff to dip them in. Make this a challenge if you want! I bet you I can gulp it all down without spilling a drop." I acted like my usual masked self, but the truth is I was trying really hard not to tremble with excitement.

 

"If you really say so-" He fidgeted for one last instance before going for his belt.

 

When his hand started reaching for his button, I encouraged him, not wanting him to double guess out of guilt or so. "Come on! Give it! Your meeting thing should be starting soon!" I basically lowered myself to an almost crawling position, leveling myself with his crotch.

 

His hands are quick with desperation as he goes for broke and pulls out his cock, way past a point of proper negotiations. It's half hard, a little pink, a lot wonderful but even though I could stare forever this is an urgent situation for him.

 

I part my lips and don't wait, wrapping them around him, leading them well past the middle point of his length and immediately adoring the feel of him in my mouth - he  _ squeaks _ .

  
  


I imagine it's the wet warmth of my mouth that makes him lose it, and I feel the pee start to coat over my tongue. The taste instantly invades my mouth and nostrils, and I start swallowing, because the gentler start becomes a more steady stream.

 

Mikado  _ moans _ , and it's a gorgeous sound and  _ fuck _ , I'm drinking his piss. My cock twitches painfully inside my pants with utter arousal. I hold onto his thighs and push him a little further into my mouth so the liquid goes more directly into my throat, and I'm swallowing periodically like I've practiced (you think I wouldn't try to reproduce how a pissing cock in my mouth must feel like?) as it doesn't stop coming.

 

I have to focus on the task but I also look up at my friend, the relief in his expression making my heart soar. He's very flushed and turns his gaze away when I look, avoiding to fully embrace the surreal situation between his legs. I wonder if I look inappropriate, if my eyes are love and lust glazed, if I look as happy as I feel to be doing this.

 

I can't help moaning just a little bit around his cock, the liquid sliding continuously down my stomach also arousing for how I know it's going to fill up my own bladder later.  _ Man, I'm so gross. _

 

It's a while before his stream slows, and I greedily suck out every last drop out of him, which I really shouldn't have done if I wanted to pretend I'm not in love with Mikado, but I was too aroused to really think. I pop off his hardened length with a satisfied sigh, briefly licking the slit just in case, and it takes so much willpower to not put my mouth right back on him to work him with my tongue until he cums.

 

I mean, offering 'hey you wanna look decent for them so let me give you a blowjob to get rid of that half mast' is far too much, I might as well lift a knee and propose to him right now if I'm going to slamdunk purported friendship limits like that.

 

His hands awkwardly hover by as I slap his waistband back over his magnificent dick and zip him back up. I sit back and grin like I haven't just downed maybe a litre of piss, and the endearing blush and sort-of-awkward-sort-of-awed look in his blue eyes along the softest panting make me feel like I've just thudded on the floor- fallen in love with him all over again.

 

"Feat is done! No mess, no distress, not gonna be thirsty for a while."

 

"Wait, Masaomi, your breath smells like..."

 

"Woops." Oh yeah, that's probably more than a little noticeable, huh. I leaned further back to increase our distance.

 

But drinking him up did work well. I could sense him likely taking in the aftermath with its surprisingly satisfactory results - almost entirely dry, empty, and like nothing happened. 

 

"Masaomi..." He began, still winded, and face still adorably flushed. "Thank you. That was... I mean, I didn't hate it, it was... weird, but. Really, thank you."

 

"Heh, it was nothing. My pleasure." I replied with an appearance of pride, but I was really just immensely happy. I got up, feeling the liquid weigh in my stomach and the expectation from my bladder to be taking that within the next few hours. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Really... light." Mikado answered simply, standing up as well, with a bit less ease than me. "There was a lot inside me. Kind of a dull ache too."

 

"Oh yeah. It can really hurt to hold that long." _If_ _you aren't used to it._

 

My friend quickly checked his phone. "Oh! We're basically on top of the clock right now- you won't come, right? Not the type of networking you wanna do."

 

The reminder of the time renewed his franticness, but he was visibly more relaxed about things now. At least physically. Not sure how he feels about the awkwardness of extended dick to mouth contact.

 

"Nah, I'm fine. Didn't do a bad job as co-head of the Disciplinary Committee in Raira if I say so myself but if money and crunching numbers are involved, count me right out of leadership." I waved a dismissive hand. "I'll see you around, though. Might check out the area around here until you send a message for us to go home."

 

He nodded a bunch. "Masaomi, you're the best. I can't really be more thankful now but... see you around!"

 

Heart racing, I could only hope I didn't look too much like a lovestruck schoolboy as I laughed with mirth - always trying to make everything seem light and lackadaisical. "I think I might go find the bathroom first myself, to wash my mouth." ...And possibly masturbate because I'm painfully hard.

 

I know this is bound to only make me crave him  _ harder _ and make my crush even more difficult to put under control, but...

 

_ fuck _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though ultimately I made up that campus, I imagine a good placeholder location for it could be around the Shinden Gakuen + Shinden Sakura Park area, which is roughly on the Kita/Adachi ward borders. I believe it might be a fair enough distance from Raira to make desperation that much worse while also being reasonable.


End file.
